Beyblade Generation 2
by Leaf Silver
Summary: Leaf, Blaze, Lightning, and Aqua are a team called the Elemental Guardians. They must defeat a force in the shadows that threatens to conquer the planet with Beyblade. They must unite defeat this enemy or lose their bit beasts to this monster forever.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a rainy afternoon as a young girl awoke in the hospital. Her emerald eyes stared lazily at the white ceiling. She was ghostly pale from being inside too much. Her shoulder-length, silver hair was frizzy from her sleep. A drip full of blood was attached to her left arm. An oxygen mask was over her mouth to help her breath easier.

"Leaf Kihaku Silver," shouted her frantic mother the second she was awake, "just what the hell did you think you were doing?!"

Her mother, sitting in a chair on her left side, always wore a navy blue uniform from working in the Marine Corps. Her brown eyes were always so bright with cheer and happiness. Now having just come from a ball, she was wearing a black dress, a pearl necklace and earrings, a golden watch, and her waist-length, red hair was up in a bun with eyes so full of worry.

"Now, now, Salima," began her father in a calm tone before her mother interrupted.

Her father, sitting as well in a chair on right, was also always wearing the same uniform. His once bright, hardy, dark blue eyes were now dim and filled with despair. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a red tie and his blue hair head still spiked like when he was a kid.

"Don't you 'now, now, Salima' me, Kane!" half-shouted Salima as she held up her navy blue purse as if she was ready to hit him. "This is your fault that she was even in the hospital!"

"I didn't know until Cobalt called when I was at the airport!" shouted Kane as he stood up with his fists clenched.

"Stop fighting," said Leaf barely above a whisper as she tried to move.

"You're a liar!" yelled Salima as she threw her purse at him.

"I'm telling you the truth!" yelled Kane as he ducked to avoid the purse.

"Stop fighting," whispered Leaf, her voice still weak.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!!" screamed her brother as he hit both parents with the purse.

Leaf's brother was ten years older than her with a desire to care for her. He would take her anywhere she wanted to go and Beyblade with her everyday. His dark blue hair had red highlights throughout his hair. His arms were corded from workouts, and his sapphire blue eyes were filled with worry as well as showed his annoyance. He was wearing a blue shirt and black pants covered in bread crumbs from working in the kitchen at Sonic.

"This is both your faults!" half-shouted the boy from a chair on the right side of the bed next to Leaf's side but well away from his mother.

"Cobalt," whispered Leaf as her brother held her right hand in his hands, "make them leave. I don't want to speak to them if they keep fighting like this."

"I'll leave," said Kane as he became calm again. He kissed Leaf's forehead before walking away as he said, "Bye, Leaf."

"Bye, sweetie," said Salima before she kissed on the forehead as well and leaving.

"Where am I, Cobalt?" asked Leaf as she stared at the ceiling.

"The hospital," said Cobalt as he let go of her hand. "You've been in the hospital in a coma for over a year now. Mom and Dad were beginning to think that you would never give up. Also…"

"What is it?" asked Leaf as Cobalt pulled out the broken pieces of a green and black Beyblade.

"Your Beyblade was crushed by a truck," said Cobalt as he placed a silver rock with a wolf shaped indention in it, "but I was more worried about you. Today's your fifth birthday. This is your birthday present, so happy birthday, sis."

"Thanks, Cobalt," said Leaf as she looked at the clock on the night stand next to her that read 7:15 P.M. "It's almost 7:30 P.M., so you have leave because visiting hours are almost over. Come back and visit me soon, Cobalt."

"Bye, Leaf," said Cobalt before kissing her on the right cheek and left.

She laid there forever with her eyes closed before looking at the clock that now read 11:59 P.M.

_I wish I wouldn't have to choose between my parents ever again! _thought Leaf when the clock read midnight as she finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Leaf Meets Lightning

**Chapter I**

**The Daughters of Kane: Leaf meets Lightning!**

The first gray streaks of dawn appeared as Leaf lay on the roof of her two-story, Japanese home hidden in the forest. She slid down the roof and landed on a trampoline on the balcony before jumping over the railing and landing in a small spring below. After swimming for half an hour, she got out and walked inside and upstairs to her forest and sea foam green room. She took off her green pajamas and put on a green and silver robe before hanging her pajamas on a clothes line on the balcony. She placed a silver speaker headset on as she turned on a wide screen TV to see who was playing in today's match.

"Today Makoto, Gou, and Lin will face off against the Demolition Boys Z!" shouted DJ Daichi with excitement as she put on a green midriff and shorts. "Stick around to see the match of the century!"

"As if!" shouted Leaf as she put on a black vest and silver chain and arm bands. "The Bladebreakers Generation X will so kick their Beyblades to the curb!"

"Is that so, Leaf?" asked a familiar voice that startle her as she turned off the TV.

"Mr. Dickenson!" shouted Leaf in surprise as she put her knee-length, silver hair up into a ponytail. "Um…how long have you been listening?"

"Since you turned on the TV," said Mr. Dickenson with a chuckle. "How have you been? This is the first time you've called since Ray brought you to Max's academy, and may I say you have a natural gift for Beyblading. Why, you passed the graduation exam in no time flat and with flying colors!"

"You're embarrassing me, Mr. D!" said Leaf as she put on her black leg warmers and belt. She put on a black cloak as she said, "Anyways, I didn't call to chat."

"Then why did you call me?" asked Mr. Dickenson, puzzled at her seriousness.

"I want to sign up for the tournament," said Leaf as she pulled on black and green gauntlets with a silver wolf on them. "I want to compete."

"Absolutely!" said Mr. Dickenson excitedly. "I'll sign you up right away!"

"Bye, Mr. D," said Leaf before hanging up. She pocketed a silver rock the size of a baseball as she thought _I know there's something inside of you, but what could it be? A walk will help clear my head._

Leaf was walking through the streets until she walked into a local pawn shop. She spotted a centimeter long, emerald pendent in the shape of a wolf on a shelf. She picked it up and held it next to her rock.

_I wonder if it…_thought Leaf as she placed it inside the indention in the rock. _It fits perfectly! Wha?!_

Suddenly, a blinding, black light filled the room before disappearing as suddenly as it had come. Leaf rubbed her eyes before looking around. She looked at the rock to find a silver Beyblade with green and black streaks in it where the rock had been.

"Awesome Beyblade!" said Leaf as she put the pendent in her pocket and fifty cents on the counter. She walked out as she thought _Was that some kind of Bit Beast inside that pendent? Why did it create a Beyblade when it came in contact with my rock?_

Leaf thought about this as she walked out the door, taking no notice of the black limousine as she walked into the streets. The limousine crashed into her, sending her into the wind shield as the limousine stopped on top of her Beyblade. She pulled herself up into a sitting position on the hood of the limousine as she rubbed the back of her head.

"What hit me?" groaned Leaf before she realized she had let go of her Beyblade. She saw a corner of it sticking out from underneath the limousine's front right tire before she shouted at the driver, "Get your damn limousine off my Beyblade, you crazy driver!"

She stared at a tall man in grey sneakers, khaki shorts, green tie, and a white t-shirt and lab coat with BBA written in blue letters on the back. She stared in awe at the man as he adjusted his glasses before staring at Leaf.

"You shouldn't be able to move after that crash," said the man as he looked Leaf over.

"You're the Chief!" shouted Leaf as she pointed at the man. "You were once the brains of the Bladebreakers and a Beyblader for the G-Revolutions!"

"Please, call me 'Kenny'," said Kenny impatiently. "Calm down! Now I need to get these papers to Mr. Hiwatori, or he'll have my neck!"

"I should come and pay for the damage I've done," said Leaf before as she laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

_What a strange kid! _thought Kenny. _She should've been seriously hurt, but she's perfectly fine! It defies all the laws of physics, so how could this happen?_

"Oh!" shouted Leaf before pushing back the limousine and grabbing her Beyblade. "Thank goodness! Not a scratch! This is my first ever Beyblade!"

"Get in!" shouted Kenny as he and Leaf got in. "How did you survive that crash anyways?"

"I don't know," said Leaf as she pulled out the pendent and strung it on the silver chain around her neck. "Why do you need to get those papers to Mr. Hiwatori?"

"These are the registration papers for the tournament," said Kenny as he held onto a black briefcase. "I'm supposed to be developing Beyblades for—"

"The Bladebreakers Generation X," said Leaf with an I-could-care-less-attitude. "Everyone thinks that they're all that just because they're the children of the Bladebreakers."

"Sounds like someone is jealous," said Kenny playfully as he got out of the limousine.

"So not!" shouted Leaf as she followed Kenny into a large stadium. She spotted the Beydish in the center of the room with a tower in the center of it before shouting with glee, "It's the Tower Dish!"

"Stay here while I see Mr. Hiwatori," said Kenny as Leaf held up her right arm to show a silver launcher in the shape of a wolf's head.

"Whatever, Chief," said Leaf, smiling as she launched her Beyblade into the dish. She watched with joy as it kept its grip on the buffed surface as she said, "Take your sweet time, Chief, because I could be here for a long while."

"MR. DICKENSON!!" shouted Kenny at the top of his lungs as he slammed his briefcase on a table in an office upstairs. "YOU WANTED ME TO PICK UP A CHILD WHO CAN DEFY THE LAWS OF PHYSICS?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT KAI AGREED TO THIS!!"

"That's because I set it up, Kenny," said a man behind Kenny that made him jump in surprise.

He wore a black suit and shoes with a red tie. He had dark blue with grey tips spiked up. His hands were in his pockets as he walked in and sat down in his chair at the end of the table with the briefcase in front of him.

"WHAT?!" shouted Kenny in dismay as Kai started flipping through the papers. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD DO THIS BEHI—"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, KENNY!!" shouted Kai in annoyance as he passed out the papers to everyone. "Mr. Dickenson is out of town. He called over an hour ago asking me to register this girl for the tournament as a favor, so I did. Kane, come with me, so we can evaluate this Beyblader."

"Yes, sir," said a man that stood up from the chair to the left of Kai's chair at the end of the table.

Kai stood up and walked out the door with a man in a navy blue suit and shoes and a red tie following him. He had dark blue eyes and faded dark blue hair that showed his age. Kenny led them to the arena as they sat down in the box seat, observing Leaf's beyblading techniques and attack patterns.

"How can her blade grip the sleek surface?" asked Kane as Kenny began recording the performance.

"Its core has some kind of magnetic metal in it," said Kenny as he recorded the performance. "I'm also detecting some life within her Beyblade. I can't say for sure, but until we see this blade in action, I won't know what it's got or what Leaf has, either. Let's put both of them to the test, you guys."

"Hold on there, you two," said Kane as he watched Leaf's Beyblade closely with interest. "Let's see what makes you tick, first."

"Are you wondering where she got that hi-tech blade, Kane?" asked Kenny as he began an in-depth analysis on the Beyblade on the computer.

Kane nodded as he thought _It looks like Cobalt has decided to pass on the Beyblade to his sister just like in the legend. According to it, only worthy females of the family lineage guarding these dark spirits will be able to control them. Are you that female, Leaf?_

"What was that spirit's name?" said Leaf as she watched the Beyblade spin around the dish while waiting patiently for her command. _It was mentioned in my history class that it was called Silver Wolf _

_of Blackened Nature by the ancient people of the Silver family. Now, archeologists call it Wolvertra! That's it!_

Leaf was startle as a bronze, black, and purple Beyblade came into the dish and knocked her Beyblade right out of the stadium. She followed the path of the Beyblade back to the shadow of the southern entry.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE," shouted Leaf, "SHOW YOURSELF!!"

A young girl walked out of the shadows and up to the dish. She wore a purple sleeveless shirt and capris. She wore black sneakers and belt. She had on bronze bracelets and headband. She had black and purple fingerless gloves with a bronze cheetah on them. She had a bronze launcher in the shape of a lioness' head strapped to her right arm.

"My name is Lightning," said the girl as she reloaded her Beyblade, "and I'm here to beybattle you. If you win, you will guarantee yourself a slot in tomorrow's tournament. Do you accept the terms of this beybattle?"

"Challenge accepted," said Leaf as she reloaded her Beyblade. _This is going to be the tough since I'll be fighting for my place in the tournament._

"I'm starting a file on this right now," said Kenny as he started a new recording. "This will be good, so I can send this to my daughter."

"Good," said Kai as he watched the two girls take their positions at the dish. "This will be something interesting to watch."

_I'm not sure if she remembers either one of us, Lightning _thought Kane as he watched them raise their launchers. _All I ask of you and Lionestra is that you push the right buttons to make her remember. Please let her know that I want to be apart of her life again._

_Wolvertra, _thought Leaf as she closed her eyes a thought of the sound of rain, _you and I have to win this battle if we hope to go to the tournament. If you can hear my thoughts, please answer my voice in this battle against this unknown blader._

She opened her eyes as her launcher glowed for a split second. She smiled as Lightning stood ready to beybattle. The two waited patiently for the approval to start with a nod from Kane as they waited to let it rip!


End file.
